


Wally is not a Souvenir

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [4]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things in the world that Wally does not like.</p><p>For example, he does not like corn niblets, the five minutes it takes for his cup of noodle snack to cook, or people holding his precious chemicals for his latest experiment from him.</p><p>Wally definitely does not like being kidnapped. This is the first time he's been kidnapped by a thief though. And he definitely hates the nickname too! HE'S NOT A PRINCESS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally is not a Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Some slashy undertones? The thief is a flirt, doesn't matter if it's male or female. :P

There are many things in the world that Wally does not like.

For example, he does not like corn niblets, the five minutes it takes for his cup of noodle snack to cook, or people holding his precious chemicals for his latest experiment from him.

Wally definitely does not like being kidnapped.

Being kidnapped is a well known constant in his life, thanks to being best friends with one Richard Grayson aka Robin. Last month alone was fricking insane (forty two attempts by the end of the month. Come to think of it Wally never did get around to asking Batman how he managed to stop Mr. Mime and Megaphone from pulling all those kidnapping attempts. It was probably better not to ask.). So while Wally does not like being kidnapped, he isn't unused to it.

This however is a first.

True. He used to being kidnapped, but more because he's a witness and less because he's a target. This time though, he's the target.

"Hey! LET ME GO!"

"Aren't you a feisty one? I'm so glad I took you as my prize."

"I'm not your frickin' souvenir or prize or precious gem! PUT ME DOWN!" Wally glared at the person who had him trapped in this bubble thing.

Phantom Thief RED 1380, who used his magic to steal precious gems. His bright red tux, black cape, and silk red tophat completed his look as a magician. Much like a certain other international thief, he sent calling cards, teased the police, and held a no-one-gets-hurt policy. Unlike a certain other international thief, he didn't normally send back the items he stole.

"Well given that we're currently about two hundred feet in the air, I wouldn't suggest that," Red playfully said. "But if you insist."

"NO!" Wally interrupted. "If you're gonna drop me, drop me from a height where I won't get seriously injured you jerk!"

Red merely smirked. He opened his mouth to speak right before something flew past him, nicking his cheek. He glanced down to see a certain little bird swinging toward them.

"It seems your knight in shining armor has caught up to us, my ruby princess," Red said. He wiped the blood off his wound, staining his normally white gloves.

"P-p-princess?" Wally sputtered.

Red landed on a rooftop. The bubble holding Wally hovered next to him. A few seconds later, Robin landed on the rooftop.

"Give Kid Flash back, Red," Robin growled.

"Why?" Red asked. "He's such a beautiful gem. Just look at that red hair."

Wally turned a bright red color from the bubble. "I'M NOT A GEM!"

"Let. Him. Go." Robin said. His voice dropped to a danger tone. His hands were fully armed with birdarangs.

"Fine fine," Red conceded with a shrug. "I'll give up this time." He pushed the bubble holding Wally toward Robin. As it got closer, it popped, dropping Wally on his butt.

"Ow," Wally moaned. What did he do to deserve this?

"You alright, KF?" Robin asked, helping his friend up from the ground.

"Yeah."

"Now now, little knight," Red said, drawing the two boys' attention back to the thief. "Do make sure you protect your princess well. Otherwise I'll be back to steal him for real." He threw a smoke bomb down. Robin flung on his birdarangs into the smoke, but it clattered against the side of the next building. Red was gone.

"Man, first Klarion, now Red," Wally moaned. "What is it with magic obsessed stalkers following me around?"

Robin lightly punched him in arm. "You are not allowed to be kidnapped again you hear me? Do you know how worried I was?"

"Heh. Now you know how I feel every time you get kidnapped."


End file.
